Freak-in-a-Sheet
Freak-in-a-Sheet is a minigame unlocked by defeating Shadow Doopliss. In this minigame, there are 4 levels with the boss of level four being Doopliss himself. Luigi has to go through different terrains and defeat the enemies and bosses of each one. Level One: The Grassland The Grassland contains Goombas, Spiky Goombas, Paragoombas, and Spiky Paragoombas. Luigi must use his hammer and jump on the enemies except for the Spiky Paragoombas, in which the only way to defeat them is by guarding their attacks, like the Super Guard from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. The boss of level one is a massive dragon who is similar in appearance to Hooktail. After beating the dragon, Luigi receives a prize depending on the number of points Luigi has from level one total. Level One Prizes: #9,000-10,000: 500 Gold Coins, 500 Bills, & 5 Gold Bars and Dragon Trophy. #7,000-8,999: 250 Gold Coins, 250 Bills, & 4 Gold Bars. #5,000-6,999: 125 Gold Coins, 125 Bills, & 3 Gold Bars. #3,000-4,999: 63 Gold Coins, 63 Bills, & 2 Gold Bars. #1,000-2,999: 32 Gold Coins, 32 Bills, & 1 Gold Bar. #Below 1,000: 16 Gold Coins, & 16 Bills. Level Two: Pale Woods The Pale Woods contains Piders, Piranha Plants, Ruff Puffs, Koopa Troopas, & Para-Troopas. Luigi must use his hammer or jump to defeat them. The boss of level two is a robot who is similar in appearance to Mecha Bowser. After beating the robot, Luigi receives a prize depending on the number of points Luigi has received from level two total. Level Two Prizes: #10,000-20,000: 750 Gold Coins, 750 Bills, & 7 Gold Bars and Robot Trophy. #8,000-9,999: 375 Gold Coins, 375 Bills, & 6 Gold Bars. #6,000-7,999: 188 Gold Coins, 188 Bills, & 5 Gold Bars. #4,000-5,999: 94 Gold Coins, 94 Bills, & 4 Gold Bars. #2,000-3,999: 47 Gold Coins, 47 Bills, & 3 Gold Bars. #1,000-1,999: 24 Gold Coins, 24 Bills, & 2 Gold Bars. #Below 1,000: 12 Gold Coins, 12 Bills, & 1 Gold Bar. Level Three: City in the Skies The city in the skies contains Goombas, Paragoombas, Koopas, Parakoopas, Piders, Piranha Plants, Ruff Puffs, Dry Bones, Craws, Clefts, & Bristles. Luigi must use his jump and hammer to defeat them except for the bristles which he must avoid. The boss of the level is a powered up Clubba. After defeating the Clubba, Luigi receives a prize depending on how many points he has received from level three alone total. Level Three Prizes: #20,000-30,000: 1,000 Gold Coins, 1,500 Bills, & 8 Gold Bars and Clubba Trophy. #9,000-19,999: 500 Gold Coins, 500 Bills, & 7 Gold Bars. #7,000-8,999: 250 Gold Coins, 250 Bills, & 6 Gold Bars. #5,000-6,999: 125 Gold Coins, 1825 Bills, & 5 Gold Bars. #3,000-4,999: 63 Gold Coins, 63 Bills, & 4 Gold Bars. #1,000-2,999: 32 Gold Coins, 32 Bills, & 3 Gold Bars. #Below 1,000: 16 Gold Coins, 16 Bills, & 2 Gold Bars. Level Four: Dark Forest The dark forest contains all the enemies Luigi has fought in the other three levels (excluding the bosses). The boss is Doopliss. After defeating Doopliss, Luigi wins the minigame and receives a trophy for the points he received in level four alone and then a prize for his overall score. Level Four Prizes: #30,000-40,000: 1,250 Gold Coins, 1,250 Bills, & 9 Gold Bars and Doopliss Trophy. #10,000-29,999: 625 Gold Coins, 625 Bills, & 8 Gold Bars. #8,000-9,999: 313 Gold Coins, 313 Bills, & 7 Gold Bars. #6,000-7,999: 157 Gold Coins, 157 Bills, & 6 Gold Bars. #4,000-5,999: 79 Gold Coins, 79 Bills, & 5 Gold Bars. #1,000-3,999: 40 Gold Coins, 40 Bills, & 4 Gold Bars. #Below 1,000: 20 Gold Bars, 20 Bills, & 3 Gold Bars. Prizes for Overall Score: #69,000-100,000: 1,500 Gold Coins, 1,500 Bills, & 10 Gold Bars and Princess Peach Trophy #34,000-68,999: 750 Gold Coins, 750 Bills, & 9 Gold Bars. #26,000-33,999: 375 Gold Coins, 375 Bills, & 8 Gold Bars. #18,000-25,999: 188 Gold Coins, 188 Bills, & 7 Gold Bars. #10,000-17,999: 94 Gold Coins, 94 Bills, & 6 Gold Bars. #4,000-9,999: 47 Gold Coins, 47 Bills, & 5 Gold Bars. #1,000-3,999: 24 Gold Coins, 24 Bills, & 4 Gold Bars. #Below 1,000: 12 Gold Coins, 12 Bills, & 3 Gold Bars. Trivia *Doopliss being the boss of the fourth level is a reference to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door where Doopliss was the boss of Chapter 4.